Roadway safety requires delineating travel lanes from curbing and other structures that may protrude into a roadway. Currently, retro-reflectors are mounted to guide rails or dedicated vertical support structures to help motorists identify a median or other structure. Frequently the retro-reflectors are substantially planar small devices that are responsive to incident light within a limited range of heights and directions. Problematically, such reflectors are frequently damaged, knocked out of position or completely knocked over, leaving the median or structure unmarked for motorist safety. Even when properly erected, the retro-reflector may be positioned a distance from a curb, making the curb structure difficult for a motorist to see at night.
Currently there is no device that is designed specifically to visually delineate the travel lanes from the curbing and other structures protruding into the vehicular travel way. The device should be conformable to various structures, easy to install, secure, and capable of reflecting light to any approaching vehicle.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.